


Princess

by HeadlessHuntsman



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessHuntsman/pseuds/HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a drink with his brother on the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

The clear night sky is filled with diamond like stars, making the perfect backdrop for the event. Harry is handsome in his black robes. Ginny looks like a princess in her satin gown, with her glorious red hair offset by her aunt's tiara. 

The couple exchanges rings and Minister Shacklebolt says the incantation. The rings glow and the couple kisses. 

The gathered friends and family move into the tents. No one sees the lone wizard making his ways up the sloping hill, towards the small grave marker under the large elm tree.

“Hey Gred,” the wizard says sitting on the ground with his back to the marker. He pulls a silver flask from his robes and pops the cork. 

“Cheers bro,” he says taking a large drink.

“So did ya watch it from up there?” He asks. “I am sure you did. Joking the whole time with Sirius and Lupin while being shushed by Tonks,” he smiles to himself.

“Did you see her? Merlin she was so effin pretty wasn't she?” He says wiping a stray tear,

“She got the last word on us didn't she? Remember all the times we took the piss, when we found out she liked him?” He laughs. “And what does she do? She goes and marries the guy.” 

“You should have been 'ere. Freddy. Get it? Ear,” he laughs. “Yeah I know it's still sad, but why change when ya got a classic?”

The wizard watches the newly wedded couple posing for photos with the rest of the wedding party.  
“She looked just like a princess, didn't she?” He asks. 

“After the chamber she never let us call her that again did she? And did you see that smile she had, Lord her face lit up.”  
He takes another drink.

“That's the thing about him, ya know. He brings out the old Ginny. The one before the chamber,” he says. “They are so perfect together it's disgusting,” he says, shifting his weight.

“He loves her and she loves him. You should see how defensive she gets when he is threatened. It's like watching Mum all over again.”  
The wizard stands and leans against the tree.

“And Harry obviously loves her so much. Remember how we always said that when she met the “one” all of us brothers would make sure that the bloke know how to treat her right?” He asks.

“Well we didn't even need to. I mean he even loves the parts of her we can't stand, like her temper. I heard him talking to Seamus the other day and he said, 'Ya know sometimes I pick fights just so I can see her all riled up.' Can you believe that?” He says, shaking his head.

“You know I don't even have the heart to prank them. Lee and I had it all planned all I have to do is cast the spell on their luggage and every time he goes near her knickers he would hear Mum's voice demanding grandchildren,” he chuckles.

“If that doesn't put the damper on our little hero, don't know what will. I thought about a shrinking charm on his shorts but figured if I hurt little Harry, Ginny would never forgive me,” he says, swallowing hard against his tears.

“Shoulda been there Freddy, wasn't the same, just wasn't the same. Merlin, she looked just like a princess. Remember that, how we all used to call her that before the chamber. I think I am gonna start again, at least till the hexes hurt too much,” he smirks sadly. “Well I gotta go Mum'll be lookin for me soon. I'll try and make it back to see ya soon. Take care, bro,” he says, as he walksaway from the tree, wiping his eyes.

He makes his way slowly to the tents set up in the yard. He puts on his happy face before entering the tents to join the gathered family and friends.


End file.
